Toad and Toadette's life
by Star333
Summary: Toad and Toadette a felling like they are being seprarted R
1. Chapter 1

Toad and Toadette's life

Toad and Toadette have been going out for some time now but they had different ways. One of them was when Toadette came to see Toad on his break they had to be self-conscious about what time they were kissing with each other cause Peach would say he was slacking off they only had a 5 min break. When Toad went to see Toadette on her break Daisy didn't care how long they were making out with each other. But one time they were doing it to long and Daisy had to pull Toad off of Toadette. Daisy didn't have as much work as Peach because she was never kidnapped like peach every week. Toad had rare days off and spent them with Toadette. Toadette had worked 4-6 days a week. Toad had to work 7 days a week and got home late, he like to talk to Toadette when he was angry, sad, or frustrated, he usually got home at 11:00 at night. It was 11:00, too late to talk to Toadette and he was tired and frustrated

Toad (thinking out loud): I just don't know. I'm just stuck in the middle of something. Hold on I got if Toadette and I move in together it won't matter she will be by my side the whole time. Wow I am smarter than what I give myself credit for.

Toad went to work all happy and with a big smile on my face.

Mario: um Toad are you smiling.

Toad: yes I came up with a good idea last night.

Mario: what to save the Princess cause she got kidnapped by Bowser.

Toad: no

Mario: well lets go Luigi.

Luigi: coming

As soon as they left they left Toad pulled out his phone and called Toadette.

Toadette: Hello

Toad: hi

Toadette: um I think you may want to get off of your phone.

Toad: why

Toadette: well you know peach and how she can be.

Toad: no she's kidnapped

Toadette: well should you be panicking

Toad: no that's just the other Toad's just because they are in love with her and they call me strange that I'm dating you

Toadette: well you can be a strong man

?: Um Toadette you want to come with me to peach's later

Toadette turned around and saw Daisy

Toadette: got to go Toad

Toad: bye

Toadette: um princess Peach got kidnaped

Daisy: no Mario and Luigi brought her back

Toadette: just this minuet

Daisy: yep

Toadette: sure (thinking in her head) yes I pretend like I'm helping Toad and I can flirt with him

Daisy: ok come on

Toadette: um I think I just got Toad in trouble

Daisy: don't worry I can help with that, and I think peach is separating you two, I mean Toad works for like 7:00 to 11:00 so you don't see him a lot, what he gets like one day a month off of work

Toadette: yeah lets go

Peach: Toad where are you? Toad

Mario: what or who you looking for Peach

Peach: Toad where is he?

Mario: I will find him

Toadette: um Toad I think you should go inside before Peach throws one of her fits you know

Toad: no I heard that you were coming over and I wanted to ask you something

Daisy: um I think I will leave and give you two some privacy

Peach: o hi Daisy

Daisy: hi

Peach: did you see Toad outside

Daisy: he was in the garden

Peach: was he planting my flowers

Daisy: I saw him with a bunch of them

Peach: good

Daisy: um Peach do you think you are splitting Toad and Toadette apart

Peach: no why

Daisy: well I've seen them making out and it's like they haven't seen each other in years

Peach: well I've never seen them making out before and I don't know am I. where is Toadette

Daisy: outside with Toad he wanted to ask her something

Toad: so um do you want to move in with me. if you don't want to. I mean you don't have to. if you think we should it is up to you.

Toadette: sure I just have to see how Daisy reacts to it

Toad and Toadette walk to the living room where Peach and Daisy were

Toad: um are you alright Peach

Peach: yeah I just have one question for you and Toadette

Toad (thinking in his mind): o I just hope she won't break Toadette and I

Peach: am I separating you and Toadette

Toad: what did you say tea and scones? Coming right up Toadette come help me make Tea

Peach: I guess I'm

Daisy: well I think you don't have to know

Peach: yeah I think that's better

Toadette: why would she ask that?

Toad: I just don't know. But don't answer if she asks again

? : Who Peach

Toad and Toadette turn around and see Mario

Mario: what are you talking about?

Toadette started to pretend to cry

Toadette: I'm just so upset

Peach and Daisy herd the crying

Daisy: what is that?

Mario: I just walked in a Toadette started to cry

Daisy: aw what's wrong Toadette?

Toadette: nothing

Peach: I won't be offend if you two just answer my question

Toadette tried to cry

Peach: don't fake it

Toadette: dang

Luigi: what is with all the crying?

Daisy: nothing

Peach: will you two answer?

Toad and Toadette glared at each other

Toad: I think a little. Don't fire me.

Peach: no I won't

Toadette: well we see each other I don't think it's one hundred percent separating us I mean I didn't mean Toad till after he worked here

Peach: o well ok I think I do kind of work you hard. How about I give you more time off of work a mean you are the famous couple in Toads Town.

Toad and Toadette looked at each other and said yeah

Peach: so I guess you can have tomorrow off

Toad: ok

Peach: now what did you do with that tea and scones yours are always the best

Toad: thanks

Peach: but Toad can you run to the drycleaners and pick up my dress

Toad: sure

Toadette: can I go

Toad: I guess and Peach was it already paid for

Peach: yes

Toad and Toadette walked to the drycleaners

Toad: so how do you think Daisy will react?

Toadette: I don't know I think she might get angry she likes me there to talk and feel better when she is sad

Toad: well you're good for that but she can't keep you there if you don't want to be there

Toadette: yeah I think I will ask her tonight

Toad: um Peach here is your dress

Peach: can you hang it in my closet?

Daisy: let's go Toadette

Toadette: bye Toad

Toad: bye


	2. Chapter 2

When Toadette got home she was so confused on what to do she walked onto her balcony

Toadette (thinking out Loud): what should I do stay with Daisy or go with Toad. I love Toad but Daisy might need me Luigi isn't always here. I got an idea I think I will go visit Toad for a minute.

Toadette jumped off of her balcony and rolled she was a strong girl cause Luigi would mess with her when he came over to see Daisy and she would push him. But Back at Daisy's castle

Daisy: I think Toadette was kind of sad for some reason

Luigi: she might have been

Daisy knocked on Toadette's door

Luigi: she could be somewhere else

Daisy: no I usually see her and she told me if she doesn't answer in 2 minutes just walk in

Luigi: I don't think she is here

Daisy: I should check her balcony

Daisy checked and she wasn't there

Daisy: um you think she ran away

Luigi: well we should check by morning

Daisy: I'm going to talk to Peach

Back to Toad and Toadette

Toadette rang Toads doorbell

Toad: hello. Toadette

Toadette: um yeah I'm not sure about moving in with you Daisy can be something in the morning

Toad: well I think this is your choice so make the right one

Toadette: thanks Toad. O yeah kiss me real quick

Toad leaned into Toadette and kissed her

Toad: so you want to stay a little bit longer

Toadette: um Daisy is more than likely looking for me I can come back tomorrow

Toad: ok

Back with Peach and Daisy

Daisy: I have no clue if she is still here or if she ran away

Peach: um she might have gone on a walk

Daisy: at night

Peach: Mario does

Daisy: what if she was taken

Mario: Luigi and I can see if she was taken by Bowser

Peach: yeah that is a good idea

Mario and Luigi reached Bowser's castle in no time

Bowser: bawwhaaa one kidnapped today and I hope for another

Mario: the jig is up let Toadette go Bowser

Bowser: Um first is Toadette the girl that looks like Toad but all pink

Mario: yeah

Bowser: good idea of who I should kidnap next

Mario: o come on

Bowser: check every where

Mario and Luigi didn't find Toadette anywhere

Bowser: Told you I didn't have her

Mario: I think she ran away

Mario and Luigi got back to Daisy's castle in no time

Daisy: did you find her

Mario: no we checked everywhere

Daisy: what if she ran away

Peach: I got it she might have went with Toad I'll call him

Toad: hello

Peach: I Toad it's Peach have you seen Toadette

Toad: she just left from here

Peach: o did she say anything about running away

Toad: what no

Peach: Toad please don't lie with me

Toad: I'm not

Toadette walked in and Daisy, Mario, and Luigi look at her

Peach: bye Toad

Toad: bye

Daisy (hugging Toadette): where were you?

Toadette: at Toad's

Daisy: for what

Toadette: nothing we had an argument

Peach: about what

Toadette: nothing my problem

Toadette runs to her room and Peach and Daisy walk in

Peach: are you sure you and Toad are ok

Toadette: we didn't have an argument

Peach: Then what did you go for

Toadette: nothing my problem

Peach: you can tell us anything Toadette we won't judge you. It can be from a bad thing to a dirty thing

Toadette: it's between me and Toad. Goodnight

Toadette turned off her lamp on her night stand and went to sleep

Daisy: come on Toadette I don't care what you did it could be you punched a guy or if you're going to jail

Toadette: it's neither one of those

Daisy: I won't care

Toadette: even if it might affect you

Daisy: how will it affect me?

Toadette: I won't tell you

Daisy: ok Toadette we can talk tomorrow

After Peach and Daisy left Toadette called Toad

Toad: hello

Toadette: hi Toad I am having a crisis here

Toad: about what

Toadette walked out on her balcony so if Peach and Daisy were listing they could have not herd

Toadette: I don't think I can move in with you

Toad: why not

Toadette: I think Daisy will flip if I tell her

Toad: I'm coming over tomorrow and we can talk

Toadette: ok Toad see you tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Toad was walking to Daisy's castle and saw Daisy

Toad: hi Daisy

Daisy: hi Toad

Toad: um are you waiting for someone

Daisy: I'm waiting for Peach

Peach: hi sorry I'm late

Daisy: who said anything about being late?

Peach: um are you ok Daisy

Daisy: yeah I just can't get Toadette to tell me what is wrong

Toad: well maybe I can ask her

Peach: whoa Toad. What do you know about Toadette?

Toad: nothing no one needs to know

Peach: are you trying to avoid me?

Toad: no I think I hear a little girl crying

Toad ran off to Toadette's room

Toad: um hi

Toadette: hi

Toad: that's a pretty flower

Toadette: thanks

Toad: I thought you had a piranha plant

Toadette: I did but it was eating my stuff and got to big

Toad: o so have you made your choice

Toadette: no I want to

Toad: I think I can talk to Daisy

Back to Daisy and Peach

Mario and Luigi walk up to him

Mario: hi Daisy you ok

Daisy: no it's just Toadette

Mario: Toadette is just being her self

Daisy: don't say that she can be anywhere here she is a good hider she hid for a day from me

Toadette walked by

Toadette: hi

Peach: um hi what happened to Toad?

Toadette: in my room he fell asleep on me

Daisy: if Luigi did that to me

Mario: you would jack slap him in the face

Daisy: close enough

Toadette: I sort of kept him up we were talking on the phone

Mario: you look so sweet and innocent why would you do such a thing

Toadette: what

Mario: you did something to Toad

Toadette: no I didn't Daisy you believe me

Daisy: I don't know what to believe

Luigi: what did you do?

Toadette: nothing I will show you that he is here

Toadette went to her room and Peach Mario Daisy and Luigi followed

Luigi: he's not here

Toadette: he was on my bed when I left

Toad: I'm out here

Toadette: told you

Luigi: whatever

Toadette: whatever? I would never do anything to harm Toad

Then Toadette hugged his head

Toad: I'm sad

Toadette: why

Toad: I'm not going to say it with everyone here

Daisy: well who do you want to leave?

Toad: everyone but Toadette

Mario: ok

Toadette: What's wrong Toad

Toad: nothing I just wanted them to leave

Toadette: For what

Toad: so I can kiss you.

Toad took Toadette by the arm and started to kiss her

Mario: you know Toad is acting weird

Daisy: I think he just wanted to be alone with Toadette

Luigi: more than likely

Peach: I think they are on the balcony

Daisy: maybe

Mario: yep

Luigi: yeah making out

Peach and Daisy walked over

Daisy: hey you two stop it

Toadette: ok fine

Toad: yeah ruin my moment

Mario: shut it Toad

Toad: fine I'll do it again

Toad took Toadette again and kissed her

Toad: see

Luigi: whatever

Toad: yeah

Toad jumped over Toadette's balcony

Toadette: did he just jump off

Toad rolled and jumped up

Mario: what the he

Peach and Daisy: Mario

Toadette (shouting): I knew there was a reason that I fell in love with you

Toad: thanks

Peach: o wonder what got you two together

Toad: well when Toadsworth told me that there would be a new girl in Toads Town. I thought I could be her best friend because she didn't know me. Then when you Mario and Toadsworth showed me to her I liked her that minuet but I didn't know how to speak to her.

Peach: aw that is a good story

Toad: um Toadette is still upstairs so um Daisy can Toadette move in with me if she wants to

Daisy: I guess so. I just like her around to talk to and make me feel better

Toad: ok I'm going to tell her

Mario: what is wrong with him?

Daisy: but I'm making her talk when I call her

Toad: Toadette you here Toadette

Toad ran down stairs and had sweat coming down his face

Luigi: what is wrong with you?

Toad: I can't find Toadette

Daisy: she's probably hiding she is a good one at it

Toad: I know but I think she would have came out by now

Daisy: I think you right

Mario: we should go search her room for clues or something

Mario and Luigi saw nothing of where Toadette had gone. Toad was in the hall

Toad: nobody else has pink hair right

Luigi: what do you think?

Toad: sorry

Where Toadette is

Bowser pushed Toadette into a cell

Toadette: how did all three of you team up?

Bowser: well little toad thing we all hate Mario and we well take a hint

Toadette: take a hint you need take a mint

Wario: ok she is cute but very annoying

Waluigi: well you right about cute but annoying I'd call her dumb

Toadette: I hate you

Bowser Wario and Waluigi: witch one of us

Toadette: all of you

Bowser: is the girl toad angry

Toadette: I do have a name

Bowser: well I don't care

Toadette: jerk

Bowser: call me all you want

Toadette sat down and started to cry

Back with Mario

Mario: Daisy your castle is huge

Daisy: I know

Toad: um where do you think she can be or who she can be with?

Mario: Toad what are you thinking

Toad: bowser had to have taken her

Mario: I don't know he barely knows Toadette

Peach: um Mario you described her to him

Mario: I let one of my friends get kidnaped

Peach: well it's not all your fault

Daisy: so what are we supposed to do?

Peach: yeah I'm scared he can do anything with her she is very small and light every last person here can lift her

Toad: I just hope she's ok

Back with Toadette

Bowser: aw is the little baby crying

Toadette: I'm not a baby I have a boyfriend

Bowser: sure

Toadette: yes I do

Bowser: why don't you just shut up for once?

Toadette: make me

Bowser: I sure will you little monster

Bowser came running towards Toadette and got stuck in the bars Toadette got the key from around bowser's neck and unlocked the cell. Wario and Waluigi got Toadette and threw her back in the cage and got bowser out of the bars

Toadette: I hope your happy

Bowser: is that a threat or a statement

Toadette: um a statement retard

Bowser: whatever little monster

Toadette: I am not a monster and look who's talking

Bowser: I'm sick of you

Bowser took Toadette and put ropes around her and tape on her mouth then he put her back in the cell

Bowser: well I'm taking a nap

Toadette looked up and saw a fire drill coming out of the roof and Toad jumped out of it he waved to Mario to move over. Then Mario and Luigi drilled a hole in the roof and jumped out then they looked for the key and Toad and Toadette and pulled the tape off of Toadette's mouth then tried to untie the ropes

Toadette: don't let them see you or here your

Toad Mario and Luigi: who's them

Toadette: Wario Waluigi and Bowser

Mario: where are they

Toadette: well bowser went to take a nap and

Wario: just herd everything you just said

Waluigi: ha where's Bowser now we have

Bowser: no need bwaa haaa well now I have two monsters in my cell

Toad: I'm not a monster

Bowser: shut up Toad

Toadette: you know his name but you can't get mine

Bowser: fine what is your name

Toadette: Toadette

Bowser: well ok Toadette and Toad are you going out with her

Toad: show is

Bowser: what did you just say

Toad: show is it's implying something

Wario: can we get this fight started

Mario: fine if we lose you get to keep Luigi and I

Luigi: what no

Bowser: deal and if I win I keep all of you

Luigi: o come on you can let Toadette go

Bowser: fine I'll keep you three


	4. Chapter 4

Toad: you know they can fight all day

Toadette: ah

Toad: what's wrong

Toadette: fire

Toadette got behind Toad. Then Toad scooted back on the wall

Toad: just stay on the wall

Toadette: ok

Toad: come on Mario use fire with fire

Mario thinking : fire with fir I got it

Mario ate a fire flower and turned into fire Mario. Mario was throwing fire balls all around Bowser. Then Bowser fell . Mario Picked up Bowser and threw him in the corner

Bowser: I give up you win

Luigi let Toad and Toadette out of the cell

Toadette: man he is a wimp

Bowser: you shut up you little monster

Toad: like you can talk about a monster

Mario: lets go

Toadette: hi Peach Daisy

Peach: hi

Daisy: hi

Toadette: wait I just relized something

Toad: what

Toadette: you don't live with Peach and Mario so that's why you have to stay longer. But because I live with Daisy she always has me

Toad: I never thought about it that way

Peach: neither did I. how about this I have an extra room in my castle do you want it to stay

Toad: sure

Peach: ok you can see it tomorrow

Toad: ok

The End

AN: I know that this was a short chapter but come on the other ones were like 1000 words you kind of had clues to what would happen next.


End file.
